Crossing Worlds
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Nothing is off limits in Jafar's quest to make Alice use her wishes, and that includes stealing from Mr. Gold's shop. The dark sorcerer took something of great value to the Storybrooke community. Regina, Snow, Charming, and Hook embark on by dangerous mission to get back what was taken. They need Alice's help to stop Jafar, save the Knave, and make it out of Wonderland alive
1. Welcome to Wonderland

Chapter 1: Welcome to Wonderland

Alice was running, faster than she'd ever run before. After the day she just had, Alice wanted to get as far away from the Red Queen as possible, but the Red Queen had other plans. She was presently being chased by two of the Queen's soldiers through the vibrant forest of Wonderland on a warm, sunny day, trying desperately to escape them.

Soon, Alice spotted a tree with a trunk that was large enough for her to hide behind amongst the oversized mushrooms and oddly shaped flowers. She quickly glanced behind her to find that the Queen's soldiers were far enough behind her that they would likely not see if she quickly dashed behind this tree to hide. So, Alice immediately took the opportunity and jumped behind the tree. Seconds later, the two guards came rushing past it, not noticing that the girl they were searching for had escaped them.

Alice took a moment to catch her breath and think. She had to figure out a way to get the the Red Queen's castle and save the Knave of Hearts. She couldn't find her lost love Cyrus without him. They had become a team during these past few days of gallivanting around Wonderland. Then, Alice's thinking time was interrupted as she suddenly heard two loud shouts coming from the direction that the Queen's guards had just been running. Slowly and curiously, Alice poked her head over the edge of the tree to see what had happened.

Suddenly, Alice saw that the two guards previously chasing her were dead on the ground and there was a woman towering over them with hair black as a raven and fireballs on her palms. Unbeknownst to Alice, this woman was once feared throughout a land called the Enchanted Forest as the Evil Queen. Alice quickly assessed that this woman had killed the two guards. As Alice poked her head out just a tad more, she saw that this woman was not alone. There were three other people standing behind her.

The first of these other people was a tall man, dressed in all black clothes. A closer look at this man revealed that he had a hook where one of his hands should be. Alice then inspected the other two strangers next to him. One was a shorter woman with very short, black hair and the other was a taller man with orange hair.

"Why did you kill them Regina?" The orange headed man yelled at the woman with fireballs on her palms. Evidently, her name was Regina.

The fireballs then disappeared from her hands as she turned around to reply. "Because I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

"Five minutes in Wonderland and you already killed somebody. You didn't even know who these people were!" The short haired woman shouted.

"I recognize their uniforms. Trust me, they weren't going to help us." Regina said.

"What do you mean you recognized their uniforms?" The orange haired man further questioned Regina.

"I recognize them as well." The man with the hook said.

"Is there something you two are keeping from us?" The short haired girl asked.

"We've both been to Wonderland before." Regina said.

"But at different times for what I assume are very different reasons." The hooked man stated.

"The uniforms look similar to the ones that my mother's guards used to wear." Regina said.

"Cora had guards? Cora came to Wonderland?" The short haired girl questioned.

"Yes," Regina said, "she was the Queen of Hearts."

Alice's eyes suddenly grew much wider. She remembered the Queen of Hearts well from their last encounter. Alice remembered how evil and unforgiving she was. Apparently now her daughter was in Wonderland with some sort of team with her. Alice then fully receded back behind the tree. She thought that it would be best if she remained distant from these people. They seemed to just be staying in place and bickering. So, she slowly backed away from the tree and into the forest. However, she stepped on a stick that made a particularly loud cracking sound. Regina and her team turned their heads and saw Alice. She tried to run, but she couldn't. All Alice could feel was the sensation of being lifted straight up into the air. She saw Regina lifting her arm. The Queen of Hearts' daughter was levitating her with magic. Alice then saw that Regina and her team were approaching her.

"Put me down!" Alice yelled down to them.

"Oh I'll put you down," Regina said, "when you tell me what I need to know."

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Where is Jafar?"


	2. Jafar's Mission

Chapter 2: Jafar's Mission

"I'll never tell you anything!" Alice said. She could only assume that this woman was working with Jafar. Alice would die before she helped anyone associated with that truly evil man.

"Regina put her down!" The short haired girl shouted.

"If she's knows anything, she's not going to tell us if you torture her!" The orange haired man shouted.

"He does bring up an excellent point." The hooked man said.

Regina rolled her eyes. Even she had to admit that she would have to put the girl back on the ground if they ever wanted to achieve their mission and get out of Wonderland. So, Regina put Alice back on the ground and stepped behind everyone else to let them do the talking.

"Sorry about Regina." The short haired girl said to Alice. "My name's Mary Margaret. This is David," she said pointing to the red haired man, "and this is Hook." She said pointing to the man with the hook for a hand, "What's your name?"

"You're working with Jafar." Alice said fiercely. "I won't tell you anything."

"No. We're not working with Jafar." David said.

"He stole something from us back in our land." Hook said. "We'd like it back."

"So you aren't on Jafar's side?" Alice questioned.

"No. Have you been listening?" Regina sarcastically sneered.

"Ignore her." Mary Margaret said. "So will you tell us your name?"

"My name's Alice." She said.

"Can you help us find Jafar?" David asked.

"Yes," Alice replied, "but I don't want to."

"What!" Regina shouted.

"I've just met Jafar myself for the first time less than an hour ago. I was lucky enough to get out alive, but I couldn't save the Knave." Alice said.

"Who's the Knave?" Hook said.

"Don't worry about it." Alice said.

"Alice please," Mary Margaret begged, "my daughter's life depends on this. Please help us."

"I don't think I can?" Alice said.

"I'm sorry you lost your friend, but we're begging you. Please help us." David pleaded.

"He's not dead." Alice said. "He's just turned to stone."

"How did that happen?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's a long story." Alice said.

"Tell us." Mary Margaret said.

"We don't have time for this!" Regina impatiently shouted.

"If we rush this and go back to Storybrooke without completing the mission, Henry will never forgive you." David said To Regina.

The comment silenced the Evil Queen.

"Go on Alice." Mary Margaret said.

Alice took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"When I was a little girl, I came to a Wonderland, but when I returned to my home in England, no one believed me when I tried to tell them of this place. When I was older, I went back to Wonderland to get proof of my first adventures, but then I met a genie named Cyrus. He became my genie. We soon fell in love. Then, the Red Queen and Jafar tore us apart. The Knave helped me get back to Wonderland and search for him. Jafar wants me to use my wishes so he can become Cyrus' master and do terrible things. I had just saved the Knave from execution by Jafar and the Red Queen at her castle, but he managed to catch us. He let me go, but as incentive to use my wishes, he turned the Knave to stone. Then he flew away on his flying carpet." Alice said.

"That's terrible." Mary Margaret remarked.

"There's more." Alice said.

"Go on." Hook said.

"When I was trying to find my way out of the Red Queen's maze, Jafar came flying back to talk to the Red Queen. I hid behind a wall and listened in on their conversation."

"What did they say?" Regina asked.

* * *

"What are you doing here again darling? Haven't you done enough today?" The Red Queen asked Jafar as he stepped off his carpet and back into the maze.

"I've thought of a way we can make Alice use all of her wishes and make our dreams come true." The dark sorcerer said to her.

"And what would that be?" The Queen asked.

"There's a certain magical object I've read about that will give Alice extremely realistic visions of whatever we want."

"How does that achieve our shared goal exactly?"

"If we can make her see the right things, then she will have no choice but to make her wishes."

"What would we have her see then, darling?"

"Her genie. She'll see her genie in a way that will bring her to tears."

"So where exactly is this magical object?" The Red Queen pondered.

"In a far away place called Storybrooke." Jafar replied with an evil grin. "Take care of Alice here while I go and retrieve it."

* * *

When Alice's story ended, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Hook were all silent.

"So why are you all here in Wonderland?" Alice asked.

"Well our story sort of picks up where yours left off." Mary Margaret said. "It all started when Jafar came to Storybrooke."


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole

On a beautiful, sunny day in Storybrooke, Belle and Ariel were walking anxiously through the streets towards the pier, where Ariel finally hoped to find her lost love, Prince Eric. However, he was certainly not a Prince in this land. If the address that Mr. Gold gave her was correct, he was a fisherman. Ariel was very nervous about finally seeing Eric again, but she knew she couldn't wait any longer. The two women passed the Storybrooke library on their merry way, not noticing the strange, flashing blue light that was illuminating the inside of the empty building.

On the floor, right next to the closed door of the library, a mysterious blue hole in the ground had just appeared. Inside this hole, was a vortex of swirling, blue light. This was no ordinary hole. It was a magic rabbit hole conjured by the White Rabbit himself from Wonderland. Within a few moments, the White Rabbit jumped out of the hole, followed by the dark sorcerer, Jafar. The rabbit hole then closed behind them.

"Where have you brought me rabbit?" Jafar questioned.

"This is the Storybrooke library." The White Rabbit replied.

"So where do I find what I'm looking for?" Jafar asked.

"Well that depends. What exactly is it that you're searching for?" The rabbit asked.

"That's none of your concern." Jafar said with a grave tone. "Your job is to get me back to Wonderland when this is all over. I know you've been to this town before. So, tell me where I can find an extremely powerful object?"

Jafar's intimidating tone made the White Rabbit shake with fear. Eventually, he gathered his mind and was able to answer the evil man. "Try Mr. Gold's Shop. He keeps many items of magical value in there."

"Take me there." Jafar ordered.

At his command, the White rabbit lead Jafar out of the library and onto the quiet and empty Storybrooke streets.

"I thought this was a town. Where are all the people?" Jafar pondered.

Suddenly, The White Rabbit and Jafar looked over at the ocean and saw a pirate ship, with one black sail, flying through the air.

"You neglected to tell me that ships can fly here rabbit." Jafar remarked.

"I've never seen such a thing before." The rabbit commented.

They watched as the flying ship landed in the water, with the entire town waiting for it on land.

"Come on rabbit, we don't have time to waste getting caught up in whatever this is." Jafar said.

Unfortunately for Jafar, the White Rabbit had forgotten exactly where Mr. Gold's shop was. The wondered around town aimlessly listening to the frantic shouts of joy coming from the pier. While Jafar was growing evermore curious about what was going on down there, he was growing even more furious that the rabbit was leading him in circles. Finally, they came up to a shop that read "Mr. Gold Pawnbroker" on a large sign.

"You'd better be right about this rabbit." Jafar viciously said.

"I assure you this is the best place in Storybrooke to find magical objects. There's one other place, but I believe it's most likely in here." The rabbit said.

"What's the other place?" The sorcerer asked the rodent.

"The Evil Queen's vault, but it's much farther away and I honestly think whatever you're looking for is in Mr. Gold's shop." The White Rabbit replied.

Adhering to the rabbit's advice, Jafar opened the door to the shop and heard a ringing sound as he entered. He looked up and saw that there was a tiny bell in front of the door. Apparently, it was some sort of signal to alert Mr. Gold that someone had entered. However, he was not there. No one was there. Jafar had the shop all to himself. He allowed the rabbit inside as well and then shut the door behind him as the sound of the bell chimed once again. Jafar searched around the room again and again looking for what he came to Storybrooke for, but there was nothing there.

"You lied to me rabbit!" Jafar yelled.

"Have you checked the back room?" The shaking rabbit said.

"What back room?" Jafar said.

The rabbit pointed to a doorway on the side of the wall that Jafar had not seen. He must have been too preoccupied with finding his special, magical object that he overlooked then walked through the doorway into a wider room with even more magical objects. He turned back to the rabbit and smiled.

"It seems you're not so useless after all." He said.

The evil sorcerer then scoured the room searching for what he needed. Eventually, Jafar found it sitting on a shelf. The object he wanted was called a Dream Writer. To an ordinary person, it looks like nothing more than a bright, purple quill. However, the Dream Writer gives the user the power to plant false images in the mind of someone else. Jafar was planning on using this to force Alice into seeing her love Cyrus in a ghastly way that would make her use the rest of her wishes in a heartbeat. He picked up the quill and looked at the rabbit.

"I've got it. Now let's go back to Wonderland." Jafar said.

Suddenly, Jafar and the White Rabbit heard the sound of the small bell ring. Someone, or possibly more than one person, had just entered Mr. Gold's shop. They heard the sounds of multiple footsteps making their way closer and closer to the back room. It was then that Jafar noticed a long curtain that covered one of the windows in the room. He swiftly picked up the rabbit and ran behind the curtain, which now covered him completely. He couldn't be caught, or his dream of changing the laws of magic would certainly not come true. This Mr. Gold was obviously very powerful. Jafar wasn't sure that he could defeat him if they had to fight. The best move for his own personal future was to hide and wait.

Soon, nine people entered the room. Their names were Mr. Gold, Belle, Emma, Neal, Henry, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, and Hook. Mr Gold as holding a small, gray box in his hand. Jafar peeped his head out of the curtain, just barely so that he could see. Fortunately, they all had their backs turned to the curtain and did not see him. Jafar stared at this box and recognized it as an old artifact known as Pandora's Box. If Mr. Gold was in possession of it, then he could be sure that he didn't want to have to fight such a man.

Gold bent down and waved his hand over a spot on the floor, which then opened up to reveal a small opening under the floor that was big enough for Pandora's Box to fit inside. Mr. Gold then placed the box inside the small opening in the floor.

"Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me." Gold said.

"And you're not going to do that?" Henry questioned.

"Believe me, I want Pan trapped just as much as you." Gold replied.

"Don't worry Henry." Emma said.

"He's not getting out of there." Neal said.

"We won't let anything happen to you again, I promise." Regina assured.

"She's right, as long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day." Gold said victoriously.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud that came from behind them. They all turned instantly to see two, fluffy rabbit ears poking out of the curtain. Jafar had dropped the rabbit. Mr. Gold immediately waved his hand at the curtain and simultaneously, it flew to the side, revealing Jafar holding the Dream Writer and the White Rabbit in pain on the floor.

"Who are you?" Gold asked. "And where do you think you're going with that?"

Jafar looked him in the eyes and said, "Wonderland."

Then, a puff of magic, blue smoke consumed both Jafar and the rabbit. When the smoke cleared, Jafar and the rabbit were gone.

"What the hell was that?" Emma said.

"Someone stole from me." Gold said. "No one steals from me."

Gold then dashed through the shop and ran outside followed by everyone else. They were all confused by what had just happened.

"Who was that man?" Belle asked.

"Someone with dark powers." Gold replied.

"What did he take?" Regina asked.

"A Dream Writer." Gold replied.

"What does that do?" Henry asked.

"No time to explain." Gold said. "We have to stop him. He can't just transport himself to Wonderland. He needs some kind of portal."

"There he is!" Neal yelled pointing farther down the road.

Jafar and the rabbit were about as far away from Gold's shop as they could get while still being visible by the people there.

"Go one rabbit," Jafar said, "dig your hole."

The rabbit then started to conjure up another hole that would return them to Wonderland.

"What's that blue thing?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That would be the portal." Gold said before he took off running down that road at the far away sorcerer. Everyone else ran behind him.

Mr. Gold conjured up a fireball on his hand while still running and threw it at Jafar to stop him from entering the hole. Jafar saw the fireball coming and caught it in his hands. He then made it disappear, but by this time, Mr. Gold and the rest had finally caught up with him.

Jafar didn't have any more time. He turned around and saw that the rabbit had already jumped through the hole. So, Jafar prepared to jump also. Emma saw what he was about to do and was determined to stop him. He invaded Storybrooke while she was away on Neverland. It was time for her to resume her post as sherif and stop this man. So, Emma jumped and latched onto Jafar. However, the force to Emma's jump knocked Jafar over to much, and both of them fell down into the swirling, blue hole, falling into Wonderland.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret shouted.

The rabbit hole then started to close. Mr. Gold extended both of his hands and concentrated. Then, the hole ceased closing. He was using magic to stop it from trapping Emma in Wonderland forever.

"I'm going after her!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"No!" David shouted at her.

"David, we just got our family back together and I'm not losing her again!" She shouted at him.

"I know," David said, "but this time, I'm going with you and we'll bring her back together."

The two then smiled at each other, then at Henry.

"We love you Henry." Mary Margaret said.

"We're going to get Emma back." David said.

Without having any second thoughts, Mary Margaret and David jumped down the rabbit hole. Mr. Gold then started to release his grip on the hole and let it close.

"No!" Henry shouted. "Don't close it!"

Mr. Gold once again used magic to stop the hole from closing.

"You heard them Henry," Regina said, "they're going to bring Emma back."

"They can't do it without you." Henry said.

"I'm not leaving you again Henry." Regina said.

"Please mom." Henry begged. "You're just so powerful and I'll feel better knowing that you'll be helping them. I've been separated from you all for so long. Please just help bring them back."

Regina looked at her son, who was on the verge of tears. She looked at him warmly and gave him a big hug. "I'll see you soon Henry."

Regina then jumped down the rabbit hole, following Mary Margaret and David.

"I'm going too." Hook said.

"No way! I'm going!" Neal said.

"Sorry mate," Hook said, "but I've been to Wonderland before. I know it's dangers."

"You just want to save Emma like you're her Prince, but you forget, you're nothing but a pirate." Neal fired back.

"This isn't about being a hero. Mary Margaret, David, and Regina could benefit from my knowledge of Wonderland. And besides, if you leave, there will be no one here to protect Henry from your father." Hook said. "I'm sure you remember the prophecy."

"He's proven himself. I know he wouldn't hurt Henry." Neal said.

"Are you so sure of that? If you go to Wonderland I promise you that every second you spend there will be horrible. You will be too worried to focus on anything. You'll soon find that saving Emma wouldn't matter if she finds out you let her son die."

Neal looked at his father, who looked very innocent with his large, puppy-like eyes. He clearly didn't want to be separated from his son again. Neal took his father's expression and Hook's words into consideration. He then looked at Henry and realized that the boy, who had just been reunited with his family, had just lost both of his mothers and two of his grandparents again. Neal thought that it would destroy Henry if he lost his father too. So, Neal nodded to Hook, showing that he would stay and Hook would go. The pirate did not waste anymore time, he jumped down the rabbit hole and Mr. Gold let it close behind him.

Gold and Neal then went over to Henry and gave him a big hug. They did not seem to notice the evil smirk that was on his face. He had successfully gotten the Evil. Queen to go away to Wonderland. Now, Peter Pan could put his plans into action.

* * *

"So that's how we got here." Mary Margaret said to Alice.

"Alright then," Alice said, "let's make a deal. I'll help you save Emma and get back the Dream Writer if you help me save the Knave and rescue Cyrus."

"Deal." David said.

Regina and Hook nodded in approval, and the five of them set a course for the Red Queen's castle. As they were walking about the forest of Wonderland, they were being watched from the trees by a red bird. Once this new team had walked far enough away from the bird, it flew down to the ground. Then, a large puff of red smoke consumed the red bird, and when it cleared a tall, blonde woman all dressed in red was standing there. Her name was Anastasia, The Red Queen.

"It appears Alice has made some new friends." She said to herself.

The Red Queen then snapped her fingers. Within moments, the large, purple Cheshire Cat appeared behind her.

"What can I do for you my Queen?" The Cat asked.

"Alice has gathered a team together to foil what I must say a beautifully crafted plan." She said.

"What shall I do?" The Cat asked.

"Kill them darling." The Red Queen said. "Kill them all."


	4. The Cheshire Attack

Chapter 4: The Cheshire Attack

"How much farther is the castle?" David asked Alice.

He, along with Regina, Hook, and his wife, were growing very impatient. David and Mary Margaret wanted their daughter safe as soon as possible. Regina was growing more concerned for Henry's life, rather than Emma's. The Evil Queen didn't like that Henry was alone in Storybrooke with Mr. Gold, who had attempted to kill the boy before.

"Just keep walking." Alice instructed. "We'll be there soon."

"How soon?" Regina asked sounding very annoyed.

"Just keep walking. I promise it's not that far from here." Alice said.

The group kept walking through the green trees and oversized mushrooms for a few minutes until they heard a strange sound behind them, which caused them all to swiftly turn around. The noise was that of a twig snapping, but it occurred so far behind the group that it couldn't possibly have been one of them and therefore caused for investigation.

As they turned to see what had made the noise, David and Mary Margaret, the newcomers to Wonderland, were stunned. In the distance behind them, an enormous, striped, purple cat with a huge grin came slowly walking towards them.

"What is that thing?" David asked.

"Alice, tell me that's not what I think it is." Hook said. He had heard pernicious rumors about a cat in Wonderland that looked like this one.

"I'm afraid so." Alice replied.

"Wanna clue us in?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's the Cheshire Cat," Regina said, "and he's bad news."

"It appears that my reputation precedes me." The grinning cat said.

"Leave us alone Chesh." Alice demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The Cheshire Cat said. "I was promised a meal, and that's what I'm going to get."

"Who promised you a meal my furry friend?" Hook asked.

"The Red Queen of course." The devilish cat replied.

He then licked his lips and stared hungrily at Mary Margaret.

"David." She said fearfully.

"You want to get to her? Then you'll have to go through me." David said confidently to the large beast.

"Alright." The cat said. "I suppose it doesn't matter the order that I eat you."

The Cheshire Cat then stared directly at David and prepared itself to pounce. Before David had time to think, the large cat lunged itself forward at him and tackled him to the ground. David stared into the Cheshire Cat's large, red eyes as it pressed its paw against his chest and moved its face forward to smell its victim before it took a bite.

Just as the ferocious beast opened its jaws, the large cat started to levitate off the ground. Confused, he looked over to see Regina was using magic to raise him up.

"I don't have time for you!" She yelled. "I'm finding Emma, and then I'm going back to my son. You run off and tell your queen that there is no power in Wonderland that can keep me from doing that."

The cat hissed at her.

"Fine cat." Regina said. She then summoned a magical fireball on her palm. "Either you do as I say, or I'm having roasted cat for dinner."

The frightened Cheshire Cat nodded its head in agreement. Regina then let the cat drop to the ground and scurry off into the forest.

"Let's keep moving." Alice said.

The group kept walking for about ten minutes until they could finally see the Red Queen's castle in the distance.

"There it is." Alice said.

"Good." Mary Margaret said. "Let's go find Emma and Cyrus."

Suddenly, Alice let out a loud scream.

"Alice what's wrong?" David asked.

"It's Cyrus!" She yelled.

"Where?" Hook asked. "I don't see anyone."

"He's in my head!" The hysterical Alice said. "I can see him. He's all alone. He's burning! He's burning alive!"

"Alice, it's not real!" Mary Margaret said. "Jafar's using the Dream Writer on you. It's not real."

"He won't die!" Alice yelled. "Genies are immortal. He's doomed to burn forever!"

"Alice, it's not real." Hook said.

"He's burning!" Alice shouted.

Fed up with Jafar's games, Regina swiftly walked over to Alice and stood in front of her.

"Snap out of it!" Regina said and then slapped Alice hard across her face.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret shouted.

"What's wrong with you?" David yelled.

"Don't yell at her." Alice said. "It worked. I can't see Cyrus anymore."

"We need to stop Jafar." Hook said.

"Don't forget, we came here to save Emma." David reminded the pirate.

"Let's just get to the Red Queen's castle." Mary Margaret said. "I think we'll find our answers there."

The group started walking again towards the large castle in the distance.

"I just hope Emma's alright." David said.

* * *

It took a few hours, but Emma finally awoke from her slumber. The last thing she remembered was falling down a spiraling, blew hole in Storybrooke with Jafar. Her thoughts then immediately transferred to her son Henry. They hadn't even been reunited for a full day before Emma ended up here, wherever here was. The Storybrooke sherif then decided to fully inspect her surroundings.

The first thing Emma noticed was that she was in a cage that was big enough for her to stand up in, but with very little room to walk around. When Emma looked down, she saw an endless black abyss. Emma looked around her and saw that the cage was chained to the ceiling of a room with bricks lining all of the walls. She soon noticed that there were two other cages hanging beside her own. In the first cage, a man was sleeping. However, in the second cage, a young man was watching her.

"Where the hell am I?" Emma asked him.

"Jafar's prison." He replied.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"Cyrus." He said. "And what shall I call you?"

"Emma."

"Well Emma, would you like to help me break out of here?"

"I'll do anything if it gets me out of here and back to my son."

"Good, because I have a plan."


	5. The Maze

Chapter 5: The Maze

After about twenty minutes, Alice, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Hook arrived at the Red Queen's Maze.

"How are we supposed to find our way through?" David asked.

"With tenacity." Alice replied.

"No," Regina intervened, "with magic."

Regina then extended her hand forward and pointed directly at the maze. Then, a magic fireball shot directly out of her fingertip and destroyed about fifteen of the hedges that made up the walls of the maze, creating a path for the group to walk straight through.

"Watch the hedges." Regina ordered. "They've been enchanted to reach out and grab intruders. We'll be fine if we stay in the center of the path."

"How do you know all this?" A surprised Mary Margaret asked.

"I told you I've been here before." Regina said.

"What exactly did you do." David asked.

"Don't worry about it." Regina said.

"Regina's right." Alice said. "We need to focus on finding Emma and Cyrus."

Alice was the first one to enter the partially destroyed maze. Determined to find her love, she bravely strutted through with her sword in her hand, ready for any sort of danger. She was followed by Regina, Hook, and the Charmings.

They wandered through maze for the next half an hour destroying walls with fire to create paths. However, the group got just as lost as if they had never destroyed anything. The maze served its purpose, whether it was completely in tact or not. Eventually, Alice spotted a familiar sight. She and the Stroybrooke team soon entered the portion of the maze where the Knave's stone body stood.

"Alice, is that..." Mary Margaret began to ask before Alice cut her off.

"Yes. That's the Knave."

"I've been turned to stone before," David said, "and I can tell you it's not fun."

"Really?" Alice curiously said. "How did you return back to normal?"

"Well it was different circumstances." David said. "I wasn't made a statue by a wizard, but by a Gorgon. Snow killed the beast and I was returned to normal."

"Snow?" Alice said curiously.

"That's me." Mary Margaret said. "It's a long story, but we have to keep moving."

"We can rest for a minute." Regina said. She was tired of walking throughout the endless maze.

"Can we at least rest somewhere else. I don't want my guilt staring me in the face." Alice said referring to her petrified friend.

"If its really going to be this much trouble," Regina began, "then I can turn him back to normal."

"Seriously?" Alice joyfully questioned.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Hook asked.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was too busy fighting oversized cats and destroying hedges to remember." Regina sarcastically sneered.

"You can really do it?" Alice said with some disbelief.

"Watch me." Regina said.

The former evil queen then walked over to the statue and thrusted her arm at it. Then, a magic cloud of grey smoke consumed the statue, and when it cleared, the Knave of Hearts was standing normal once again. He looked happily at Alice, but was soon confused by the sight of Regina, Mary Margaret, David, and Hook.

"What's going on Alice." He asked.

"This is Regina." Alice said. "She used magic to undo Jafar's spell."

"Thank you." Will said.

"Regina and her friends are going to help us find Cyrus," Alice said, "and we're going to help them find someone else that Jafar has taken prisoner."

"Her name's Emma." Mary Margaret interrupted.

"Let's get started then." Will said.

The group continued walking through the Red Queen's maze unaware that they were being watched by a dark sorcerer. On a magic carpet high in the sky, Jafar saw as Alice and her new friends walked through the maze, crafting a new plan to get Alice to use her wishes.


	6. The Escape

Chapter 6: The Escape

Emma watched as Cyrus used a wishbone he'd previously acquired to cut through the bottom of the cage. She was very impressed and also a bit scared. Even if she, Cyrus, and this mysterious third prisoner could escape Jafar's prison, Emma still had no idea of how to get back to Storybrooke.

"How's it going over there?" She asked the genie.

"Almost done." Cyrus said.

"You must hurry." The third prisoner said. "I've never known anyone who has made it out of this place alive."

"Great." Emma said with no sincerity.

After a few minutes, Cyrus had successfully cut a whole in the cage.

"Now what?" Emma asked.

"Now, I'm going to try and swing over to the ledge." Cyrus replied.

Emma watched as Cyrus positioned his body so that his hands were gripping he edges of the hole of the bottom of the cage and his legs were dangling in the air.

"Ever done this before?" Emma asked him.

"No." Cyrus said.

Emma decided not to talk to him and let Cyrus concentrate. The genie then began swinging his legs back and forth, causing the cage to move closer and closer towards the ledge. Emma thought he was surprisingly good for someone who'd never done anything like this before. Cyrus seemed determined, as if he wanted something more than just to be free. Emma deduced that there was something beyond this prison that Cyrus desperately wanted. Though, she chose to see if Cyrus could successfully jump onto the ledge before confronting him about her theory.

Finally, Cyrus swung as close as he could to the ledge and let go of the cage. Emma felt her heart stop while watching Cyrus fall. Unfortunately, the genie jumped too short and was not able to land directly on the ledge. Instead, he was just barely able to grab the edge and dangle over the bottomless pit. Emma then noticed one of Jafar's guards coming into the room and angrily walking towards Cyrus. Swiftly and decisively, she reached into her pocket, pulled out her cell phone, and threw if between the bars. The device then hit the guard directly in the head. While the guard stopped walking and screamed in pain, Cyrus climbed up onto the ledge. The genie then ran over to the crying guard, stole his keys, and kicked him over the ledge, letting him fall into the black pit. Cyrus then smiled at Emma, who returned with a smile of her own.

"Now how do I get out?" Emma asked.

Cyrus then threw the keys between the bars of Emma's cage and into her hand. Emma then reached her arm through the bars and unlocked the door to the cage. Fortunately, her cage was closest to the ledge and she was easily able to jump down onto it. Emma and Cyrus then turned their attention to the third prisoner.

"Catch!" Emma yelled to him and then threw the keys.

The prisoner purposely missed the keys and let them drop into the deep darkness.

"No!" Cyrus shouted.

"Go!" The prisoner shouted back. "I will only slow you down."

"I can't leave you here." Cyrus yelled.

"You must." He replied.

"What about Jafar?" Emma said. "He'll kill you."

"Jafar will not kill me." The old man said. "You must go now. If you stay any longer then you will be caught. Please just go."

"I have to get back to my son." Emma said to Cyrus and then ran towards the exit.

It hurt Cyrus to part with the old man, but he wanted to help Emma and more importantly find Alice. So he too fled to the exit.

The duo then ran quietly throughout the prison halls avoiding guards. Eventually, they found the exit and bolted outside through the forest.

"So where do we go?" Emma asked while pushing plants out o her way.

"No idea." Cyrus replied.

"So where do you want to go? You really wanted to get out of there."

"We were in an evil wizard's prison."

"Why did he even put you in there?"

"It's a long story."

"We don't seem to have anywhere to go."

"Just keep moving. I'll help you get out of Wonderland."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Suddenly, a large puff of red smoke appeared in front of Emma and Cyrus. When the smoke cleared, the Red Queen stood before them.

"Yes darling," the Red Queen said, "how do you plan on leaving?"


	7. The Tweedle

Chapter 7: The Tweedle

Regina, Alice, Mary Margaret, Hook, David, and Will trekked through the Red Queen's maze for what seemed like an eternity and hadn't made any real progress and getting towards the castle doors.

"I thought you've done this before Alice." Hook commented.

"Smart people don't hang around here all the time." Alice commented. "I've been to this maze so infrequently, it's practically different to me each time I come here."

"Wait." Mary Margaret suddenly said. "I just saw someone."

"Where?" David asked.

"Just behind us. He walked across so fast I couldn't really see. He went down a different route." Mary Margaret replied.

"Let's follow him." David said.

"We don't even know who this person is. What if he's working with Jafar?" Regina asked.

"What was he wearing?" Alice asked Mary Margaret.

"He had a red coat and white hair." She replied.

"It was one of the Tweedles." Will said.

"The what?" David asked.

"They're brothers." Alice said. "Tweedledum and Tweedledee."

"They work for the Red Queen." Will said.

"So we shouldn't be following him." Regina said.

"Yes we should." Hook said.

"Why is that?" Regina asked.

"Because if he works for the Red Queen, then he may know where Emma and Cyrus are." Hook said.

"That's good enough for me." David said, very eager to find his daughter.

The former prince then took off running after the Tweedle followed by Mary Margaret, Alice, Hook, Will, and Regina. Eventually, they found the red man far in front of them. At the sight of David and the team behind, the Tweedle became fearful and started dashing forward. David tenaciously followed the strange man with the rest of the team behind him. However, Regina was becoming very irritated with this whole situation. Getting further lost in this maze was not going to help her get back to Henry any time soon. So, she decided to let magic do the work. Regina stopped running and extended her hand. Suddenly, the Tweedle started to levitate off the ground.

"I could've just done this two minutes ago." Regina said.

"Put me down!" The Tweedle shouted.

"Well if you answer all our questions," Will said, "then we can put you down all in one piece."

"Which Tweedle are you?" Alice asked.

"Tweedledee." He said.

"Where are Emma and Cyrus." David asked.

"Who?" Tweedledee said.

"Don't play dumb with us." Mary Margaret said. "My daughter's life is in danger and you won't stand in the way of me finding her."

"Tell us now," Regina said, "or I'll be forced to show you why I used to be called the Evil Queen."

Tweedledee took a big gulp before responding. His face was covered with sweat and fear.

"Now!" Regina shouted.

"Alright. Alright." The Tweedle said. "Jafar is keeping Cyrus and Emma locked in a floating prison."

"Where?" Alice asked.

"It's high in the sky above a lake. You can't miss it. Now please put me down." Tweedledee said.

"No." Regina said. "You're going to tell us how to get out of this maze, and then you're going to lead us to this floating prison."

"I've already told you all I can. If the Queen finds out, there's no telling what she'll do to me." The Tweedle said.

A magic fireball suddenly formed on Regina's other hand.

"Either you do as I say," Regina said, "or you burn."

Tweedledee stared into the bright fire and promptly decided that aiding these strangers would be more beneficial than being burned alive.

"Alright I'll help you." He finally said.

So, with Tweedledee as their guide, the team began to find their way out of the maze and towards the location of Emma and Cyrus.


	8. The Prison

Chapter 8: The Prison

Tweedledee lead Regina, Alice, Mary Margaret, David, Hook, and the Knave through the tall trees and giant mushrooms of the Wonderland Forest until they eventually came to a large, blue lake.

"There it is." Tweedledee said.

The group then looked up and saw a gigantic mountain floating in the sky.

"You weren't kidding." Alice said to the Tweedle.

"It's massive." David remarked.

"Emma and Cyrus could be anywhere in there." Mary Margaret said.

"Then we better start looking." Hook said.

"Alright then let's just walk on up." Will sarcastically said.

"I'm afraid I've never been inside the prison before. All I know is that the top part of it is the actual prison and the bottom is just a forest." The Tweedle said. "So, I can't guide you around."

"Well then you're no longer important." Regina said.

The Evil Queen then raised her hand at Tweedledee, and he was promptly consumed by a large purple mist. As the mist cleared, the Tweedle disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Doesn't matter." Regina said.

"Where is he?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Regina said. "All I know is I sent him somewhere in Wonderland."

"How can you send someone away and not know where you sent them?" Will asked.

"It's a special spell." Regina said. "If I had just let him go, then he would've gone straight to Jafar or the Red Queen. Can we please just focus and finding Emma and the genie so we can get out of Wonderland?"

"Sure. As soon as you tell me how we're all supposed to get up there." Will said once again with his signature sarcasm.

Regina only stared at him. After a few seconds, she snapped her fingers. Then, a large purple mist appeared and consumed everyone. All they could see for a few seconds was the mist. When it finally cleared, the team suddenly found themselves in a dimly lit hallway made entirely of stone bricks.

"What?" Will asked.

"This is the prison?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes." Regina said. "You're welcome."

"Let's split up." Alice said. "We'll cover more ground."

"I don't think that would be wise." Hook said. "In case you forgot, there's an all powerful wizard roaming these halls and only Regina has the magic to fight him. I don't think swords and arrows will be enough."

"Hook's right." David said. "We need to stay together."

"Alright," Alice said, "but we have to stay together."

The team then quietly searched through the prison halls looking for Emma and Cyrus. They all found it very suspicious that there were no guards around.

"Shouldn't there be guards or something?" David asked. "This doesn't seem like a very well protected prison."

"Is that a complaint?" Will asked.

"No." David said. "Just an observation."

Eventually, they found a large, brown door that was cracked open.

"I wonder what's behind there." Regina said.

With a wave of her hand, the doors flew open, revealing a large room. As they all walked in, they saw three cages dangling above a seemingly bottomless pit. The first cage was empty and had a large hole cut in the bottom. The second cage was empty also and the door was wide open. The third cage was locked and had an old man sitting down in it.

"Did Jafar send you?" The Old Man asked.

"No." Mary Margaret said.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"We're looking for some friends of ours." Hook said.

"I'm afraid there's no one here, but me." The prisoner said.

"Where are all the guards?" Regina asked.

"Jafar sent them all out into the forest." The man said.

"Why?" David asked.

"Two prisoners escaped." The old man replied.

"Who were they?" Alice said.

"Cyrus the genie," The man said, "and a girl named Emma."

"They escaped!" Mary Margaret happily said.

"They escaped into the forest with every guard in the most dangerous prison in Wonderland out to get them." Regina said. "They're far from safe."

"So we just have to find them first." Alice said.

"Regina," Mary Margaret said, "don't you think you should repay this nice man for helping us?"

Regina nodded in agreement. "Hold still." She said to the man. "I'm going to use magic to unlock your cage."

"No." The man said. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I must stay here. It is essential. I can't explain why. You must go and save Cyrus before Jafar does, or the results will be catastrophic."

They all nodded to each other, signaling their agreement in this plan. They all said 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to the prisoner and set off to go find their lost friends. Eventually, they found the exit at the end of a long hallway. However, Jafar was blocking the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked them.

"Get out of my way." Regina said.

She then launched a large, magical fireball at the dark wizard. Jafar countered by sending his own magical fireball at Regina. The two fireballs met halfway between Jafar and Regina and violently exploded. Smoke soon filled the area. Regina used the cover provided by the smoke to summon a large cloud of purple mist to consume the team and transport them away from Jafar.

When the smoke cleared, Jafar became infuriated at the realization that Alice and the Evil Queen escaped. He then summoned his magic carpet and began to ride it all around the floating prison, so that he could find Cyrus and Emma before Alice did.


	9. Fall of the Queen

Chapter 9: Fall of the Queen

"Who are you supposed to be?" Emma asked the blond woman in red.

"Dear Cyrus, you haven't told the new girl about me?" The Red Queen asked. "That's just impolite darling."

"Who is she?" Emma asked.

"This is the Red Queen." Cyrus finally said. "She's the one who tore me apart from Alice."

"Who's Alice?" Emma asked.

"His true love." The Red Queen said in a joking tone.

"Move out of our way." Cyrus ordered.

"I don't think so darling." The Red Queen replied. "In fact, you're both coming with me."

The Red Queen then snapped her fingers and a sudden cloud of red mist consumed them all for a brief moment and transported them to her castle.

* * *

"These tracks are different from the other ones." Mary Margaret said as she inspected the various footprints on the forest ground. "They must be from Emma. Her shoes are different than the ones from the guards."

"So let's follow them." Alice said. "They'll lead us to her and Cyrus."

Alice, Mary Margaret, Regina, David, Hook, and Will rapidly followed the trail of tracks left by Emma and Cyrus until they mysteriously came to a stop.

"Where did the tracks go?" David asked.

"They stop right in the middle of the forest." Regina said. "They can't have just disappeared."

"I think maybe they did." Will said.

Everyone in the group turned and looked quizzically at him.

"Look at those prints in front of where Emma and Cyrus were last standing." Will said.

"They look like they were made by high heel shoes." Mary Margaret said.

"Alice," Will asked, "who do we know in Wonderland that wears high heel shoes and can make people disappear?"

"The Red Queen." Alice said. "She must have taken them."

"Then we're going to get them back." Regina said.

Regina snapped her fingers and a purple cloud of mist consumed everyone, taking them to the Red Queen's castle.

* * *

The next thing Emma could see after the red mist cleared was a set of metal bars that separated her from the Red Queen. Cyrus was next to her, locked in the cold, metal prison.

"Are you working with Jafar?" Emma asked the devious queen.

"Yes darling." She replied.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"So I can get my happy ending." The Red Queen replied. She then snapped her fingers and soon, Tweedledum came up to the prison holding an elaborate bottle, which he then handed to the Queen. "Thank you darling." She said as he turned around and left. "You see Cyrus," she said as she showed him the bottle, "I have you, the genie, and I have the bottle. The tables are now turned. Jafar will have to listen to me."

"Where's Alice?" Cyrus demanded.

"The last I heard she was searching the prison for you. I'm sure Jafar's caught her by now." The Queen replied.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud booming sound coming from far below them.

"What was that?" The Red Queen yelled.

"Sounded like an explosion." Cyrus said.

"I guess Jafar's angry." Emma said. They heard another booming noise. "It sounds like he's getting closer."

"Listen to me if you want to live." Cyrus said.

"What is it?" The Red Queen curiously asked.

"Jafar is here, which means he must not have caught Alice. If he had, he'd be using his time to force her to use her wishes, not storming your castle." Cyrus said.

"So what's your plan?" Emma asked.

"I'm getting to that." Cyrus responded. "By now, Alice would've figured out that I'm gone. In which case, she'll head towards the Outlands."

"Why would she go there?" The Queen questioned.

"What's the Outlands?" Emma asked.

"It's a region of Wonderland." Cyrus said. "The point is that she'll be there and that's where we need to be."

"Why do we have to go there?" The Queen asked.

"Would you rather stay here?" He asked the Red Queen.

After a brief moment to think, the Red Queen finally responded. "Fine genie, but there's one thing I need to take with me."

In her right hand, she held the bottle, while her left hand remained empty. Then, a small cloud of red smoke suddenly appeared in her hand and when it cleared, the White Rabbit was standing on limb.

"What's going on?" The rabbit asked.

"We're going to the Outlands." The Red Queen said.

Then, another cloud of red mist magically appeared and engulfed everyone, transporting them to the Outlands.

* * *

A purple cloud of smoke suddenly appeared in the Red Queen's prison, which brought Alice, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Will, and Hook there. However, when they looked around, they did not see anyone else in the room.

"I don't understand." Mary Margaret said. "Where could they be?"

"The Outlands." Alice said.

"Where?" David asked.

"If Cyrus isn't here," Alice said, "then he must be in the Outlands."

"Anastasia wouldn't just let him go." Will said.

"Who's Anastasia?" Hook asked.

"The Red Queen." Alice said. "I don't really care where she is. The Outlands are special to me and Cyrus. If he escaped, that's where he'd try to go. Maybe we just got it wrong and the Red Queen never took them."

"How do explain the tracks in the forest?" Regina asked.

"I can't." Alice said. "I can only guarantee that the only place in Wonderland Cyrus would try to go is the Outlands. He probably has Emma with him."

"Then we need to get to the Outlands." David said. "Wherever that is."

"I know where it is." Regina said.

"Me too." Jafar said as he entered the room with his magical snake staff.

"Will you ever leave us alone?" Alice asked the dark wizard.

"Not until I get what I want Alice and I always get what I want." Jafar said. "Where's the Queen?"

"I'm right here." Regina said.

"I meant the Red Queen." Jafar said. "Is she in the Outlands."

Regina thrusted her arms at Jafar and magically sent him flying backwards into the wall.

"You don't scare me." Regina said.

The Evil Queen then summoned her signature cloud of purple smoke to consume everyone and take them away from Jafar to the Outlands, where they hoped to finally find Cyrus and Emma.

Jafar became filled with rage as he finally stood up. He then started running around the castle, using magical fire to destroy entire walls and statues. Eventually he walked into the Queen's chamber and took a strand of hair from her brush. Next, he summoned a series of strange liquids that he kept at his lair. He used them to create a special potion, that when combined with the Red Queen's hair grew into a large, black storm cloud which fled the room through the window.

"Find the Red Queen," Jafar said, "and kill her."

The magical storm cloud then flew away from the castle towards the Outlands. Jafar then sat down in the Red Queen's throne. Soon, Tweedledee walked in.

"Sire," he said, "the Evil Queen sent me away, but I found my way back. What are you doing there anyway? Where is the Queen?"

"Go and tell everyone," Jafar said, "the Red Queen's reign is over. I rule Wonderland now."


	10. Off to Storybrooke

Chapter 10: Off to Storybrooke

The next thing Emma saw after being swept away by the Red Queen's magic red mist was a large, empty field. She, Cyrus, the Red Queen, and the White Rabbit were standing right in the center of it.

"Is this the Outlands?" She asked Cyrus.

"Yes." The genie said.

"There's nothing here." The Red Queen said. "Why would Alice know to come here?"

Before Cyrus could respond, his attention was stolen by a sudden cloud of purple mist that appeared in the distance.

"What's that?" Cyrus asked.

"I've seen that purple smoke before." Emma said smiling.

They watched as the smoke cleared away and revealed six people standing there. Among them were Alice, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Will and Hook. Cyrus immediately made eye contact with Alice and he soon found himself with a grin larger than the Cheshire Cat. Alice returned the gesture with a smile of her own and the two than ran towards each other as fast as they could.

It was then that David and Mary Margaret saw their daughter standing next to a woman in red and a small, white rabbit. They immediately started running to embrace her. Emma, who had no idea that her parents were even in Wonderland, was so overjoyed to see them that she couldn't help but run to them. Will caught the Red Queen's stare and soon became angry. He was reminded of their tearful past. He remembered how they were in love and came to Wonderland to start a new life together. He also remembered how she threw away their love for a crown and all the power that came along with it. He then noticed that Hook and Regina had started walking towards the rest of the group and decided to walk along with them.

By now Alice and Cyrus had finally reached each other. She jumped into his arms. They held onto each other with no intension of ever letting go again. When they finally did let go, they stared into each others loving eyes and shared a long kiss.

Emma soon became consumed in a joyful hug with her parents. She then saw Cyrus and a young, blonde girl walking towards them.

"Cyrus," Emma said, "these are my parents."

Cyrus soon became very confused. Emma and her parents seemed to be around the same age.

"It's complicated." Emma said noting the expression on Cyrus' face. "You must be Alice." She then said to young girl.

"And you must be Emma." Alice said.

"Cyrus wouldn't stop talking about you." Emma said to her.

"Your parents didn't stop talking of you either." Alice said.

"Who are they?" Cyrus asked referring to Regina and Hook who had now joined the group, with Will just behind them.

"Regina and Hook." Alice said. "We never would've found you without them."

"What about Henry?" Emma asked Regina.

"He's safe in Storybrooke." Regina said. "Who's this?" She asked about the blonde girl in red and the small white rabbit who had just walked over.

"The Red Queen." Alice said.

Before giving the Queen a chance to speak, Regina immediately waved her hand and the Red Queen became magically paralyzed from the neck down.

"Looks like you're the powerless one now Anastasia." Will said.

"You're making a mistake." The Red Queen said. "I can help you."

"You've done nothing but try to get us killed." Regina said.

"It's different now. Jafar attacked my castle. He tried to kill me. I even brought Emma and Cyrus here." The Queen said.

"That was only because the other option was being killed by Jafar." Emma interrupted.

"Why did you do it?" Will asked. "Why did you help Jafar."

"For you." Anastasia replied. "He said he could change the laws of magic and then we could go back to when we were in love before all this happened."

They suddenly heard a loud, rumbling noise in the distance.

"What's that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's Jafar." The Red Queen said. "He's going to kill all of us. We have to get out of Wonderland now!"

"We?" Regina questioned. "As far as I'm concerned you can stay here and face Jafar."

"I brought the rabbit." Anastasia said.

"Good." Regina said. "He can take us to Storybrooke, while you stay here."

"Can we come to Storybrooke too?" Alice asked referring to herself, Cyrus, and Will.

"Of course." Mary Margaret said.

The booming sound of Jafar's magical storm cloud was growing louder.

"We better go now." Hook said.

"Go on rabbit," Alice said, "dig your hole."

"Alright." The White Rabbit said. "I'll dig the hole, then I'll use what little magic I do have to keep it open for you all."

"Please take me with you!" Anastasia begged.

"Shut it." Regina ordered.

"We can't just leave her here." Mary Margaret said.

"Well she's not coming back to Storybrooke." Regina said. "I won't let her. It's what's best for Henry's safety."

"I have to agree with Regina." Emma said.

Jafar's powerful storm loud was now visible. They all looked up and saw how dark it had made the sky as it started to consume all the sunlight.

"Dig!" Will yelled to the rabbit.

Without delay, the White Rabbit started digging and soon a large, swirling vortex of blue light and magic formed on the ground. The rabbit then stood aside to use his small magical power to keep it open long enough for all to enter through.

Regina and Emma were the first ones to jump through. They were both far too eager to get back to their son back home. David and Mary Margaret, holding hands, jumped down next, also eager for their family to once again be reunited.

Hook then readied himself to jump. However, as he was about to leap, he noticed that the hole started to shrink rapidly.

"Rabbit!" Hook shouted.

He searched around, but the White Rabbit had disappeared. He was nowhere to be seen. Realizing that he would be stuck there without the White Rabbit, Hook made one more desperate attempt to jump through the hole. However, it closed before he even came close to it and the pirate landed hard on the grass.

"Where's the rabbit?" Alice shouted.

"She did something." Will accused the Red Queen.

Hook heard the conversation going on around him, but was still too shocked to get off the ground. Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, and David had successfully gotten to Storybrooke, but Hook remained trapped in Wonderland with no way back home.


	11. Jafar's Revenge

Chapter 11: Jafar's Revenge

The White Rabbit felt like he was waking up from a dream. The last thing he remembered was being in the Outlands and holding open his portal to Storybrooke. He now found himself alone what appeared to be a dungeon. It was dark. The only thing that separated him from a hallway, dimly lit by a torch, was a set of metal bars that even he couldn't fit though.

Suddenly, the rabbit saw a tall man walk into the light. The rabbit then quivered in fear when he saw that this man was Jafar.

"I'm very angry rabbit. Can you tell me why?" Jafar said.

The White Rabbit was too afraid to speak.

"Well rabbit," Jafar said, "I've lost my genie and you were trying to send him away to Storybrooke. I had to pull you out of there with magic. But don't worry my little friend. You're not in trouble. In fact I still require your services."

"What do you want?" The White Rabbit asked.

"Now that Alice and Cyrus are still in Wonderland without you, I know they won't ever be able to leave. I think I deserve a little vacation to a very special place and I'll deal with them once I return."

"Where do you want to go?" The rabbit asked.

"Storybrooke." Jafar replied.

"What? Why?" The rabbit asked.

"Because the Evil Queen is a fool if she thinks she can cross me like that and get away with it. I'm going to punish her and her little gang severely. I think I'll destroy everything they love most."

"No!" The rabbit said. "You can't."

"Here's the deal rabbit. I'm either going to destroy everything Regina loves most or everything you love most. How are your wife and children doing?"

"Please. Don't hurt them."

"I won't as long as you do as I say. Now dig me a hole to Storybrooke or your family dies."

The rabbit sighed, knowing that what he was about to do would surely cause destruction for Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret, and David. However, he knew that Jafar would certainly harm his wife and children if he didn't take the dark sorcerer to Storybrooke.

So, the White Rabbit started digging. Then, a large, swirling, blue portal appeared within his cell. Jafar was so eager to get revenge against the Evil Queen and prove that he was more powerful than her, that he used magic to turn the entire wall of bars to dust and walk right into the cell. Then, he and the White Rabbit jumped through the magical hole on their way to Storybrooke to get vengeance against Regina and the Charmings.


	12. The New Neverland

Ch 12: The New Neverland

Emma and Regina simultaneously jumped out of the rabbit hole and onto an empty Main Street in Storybrooke. They looked behind them at the swirling, blue vortex and waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Soon, David and Mary Margaret jumped through the rabbit hole as well and joined Emma and Regina in waiting for their comrades. However, the rabbit hole closed completely after the Charmings came through.

"What happened?" Emma asked. "Where are Hook and Alice and all of them?"

"The rabbit must not have been able to keep it open like he said he could." David said.

"The Red Queen did something." Regina said.

"She was paralyzed." Mary Margaret said. "What could she have done?"

Before they could deliberate further, they heard shouting from up the road.

"It's here!" Leroy shouted as he came running towards them with Neal and Belle by his side.

"What's here Leroy?" Mary Margaret asked when he finally caught up to them.

"The curse!" He replied. "It's coming from all sides."

"What curse?" Regina asked.

"Pan's curse." He said

"Pan?" David said. "He's trapped in Pandora's Box."

"That's what we all thought." Neal said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I don't know exactly how, but Pan somehow switched bodies with Henry." Belle said.

"So Pan's been walking around Storbrooke in Henry's body the entire time we were away." David said.

"That means Henry's in Pandora's Box!" Emma said.

"Then let's go get him." Regina said.

"Wait a second." Mary Margaret said. "What's this curse you were talking about Leroy?"

"Pan broke into Regina's vault and took the curse she used to bring us all here and he cast it." He said.

"That's why he wanted me to go to Wonderland." Regina said. "He wanted me out of the way."

"What does this new curse do?" Emma said.

"According to Gold, it turns us all into Pan's slaves and makes Storybrooke the new Neverland." Leroy said.

"Where's Gold?" David asked.

"Mom!" A voice called from behind them all.

They turned immediately and saw Peter Pan standing at the other end of the street and running towards them. Emma saw that Neal was wearing a gun on his belt. She quickly grabbed it and aimed at the charging boy in green clothes.

"Stop!" Emma ordered. She was unsure if this was the same malignant boy they met in Neverland, or her son Henry trapped in Pan's body. Regardless the boy immediately stopped once Emma threatened to shoot. He was about six yards away.

"Emma stop!" Neal said.

"No." Emma said. "Where did you even get this gun?"

"You and David left so I took over as Sheriff. Now stop what you're doing." Neal said.

"Not until I know if this is Pan or Henry." Emma said.

"It's Henry!" Belle said. "Once Pan's shadow started attacking people, Rumpel opened Pandora's Box."

"Where is the shadow now?" Regina asked.

"Tink killed it." Neal said. "It didn't take long for us to figure out what happened once we rescued Henry from the box." Neal said. "Emma, that boy you're pointing a gun at is our son."

"Prove it." Emma said talking directly to the boy in green. "Life is made up of moments. Pan can't possibly know all of them. Where was the first place we connected. Not met, but connected."

The boy looked lovingly into her eyes. "At my castle. I asked you why you gave me up. You said you wanted to give me my best shot."

Emma soon realized that this was her son. She lowered her gun and ran towards him. They then embraced each other in a long hug. Afterwards, Henry caught Regina's hopeful face and ran away from Emma to hug her.

"Did you really go to Wonderland?" He asked Regina.

"Yes." Regina replied.

"We even met Alice." Emma said.

Emma looked at her parents again as she was now drawn to the fact that Alice, Cyrus, Will, and Hook were still in Wonderland.

David turned back to Belle. "So where is Gold?" He asked her.

"He went off to go fight Pan," Belle said, "but it doesn't matter. The curse is coming regardless of whether or not Rumpel defeated Pan or not."

Suddenly, a large, blue hole started to form about seven yards away.

"What's that?" Henry asked with Pan's voice.

"It's a rabbit hole kid." Emma said.

"Get ready to meet Alice." Mary Margaret said with a smile.

She, along with the rest of the group that ventured to Wonderland, assumed that Alice, Hook, Cyrus, and Will would soon jump through. However, they were thoroughly shocked when the dark sorcerer Jafar jumped out of the hole and landed on the streets of Storybrooke holding his magic snake staff. The White Rabbit jumped onto the street after him and the hole then closed behind them.

"Did you really think you'd get away from me that easily?" Jafar said.

"Who are you?" Henry asked.

"His name's Jafar," Regina said, "but don't worry. He won't be hurting anyone."

"I beg to differ." Jafar said. The red eyes on his staff started to glow.

"Get Henry out of here." Regina ordered. "I'll fight this sorry excuse for a wizard myself."

Mary Margaret, Emma, Henry, David, Neal, Belle, and Leroy all turned to leave. However, Jafar waved his magic staff at them and a huge wall of fire suddenly appeared in front of them and forbade them from escaping.

"None of you are going anywhere." Jafar said. "I'm going to kill all of you."

* * *

_to be continued. the next update is April 10. thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed._


End file.
